Gathering the Pieces
by Silver Inferno
Summary: Rin is killed in the midst of the battle with Naraku, and it RUINS Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly, the one to help him heal his wounds and get his life back in order is Miroku. But Sesshoumaru is in major depression. Can Miroku pull him out of it?
1. Default Chapter

Gold eyes stared dully at the ground in front of them, studying the crude grave marker for hours. Filthy, tangled silver hair fell into them, and was ignored. A single tear followed the dried paths many others had made down a dirt covered cheek.  
  
The tall demon sat slouching back against a massive tree, looking on almost lifelessly at the small mound of dirt that obviously his what could only have been a small child. Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from that spot for days, and it was beginning to show. His entire being lacked it's usual lustre, his aura had diminished greatly, and he didn't react in the slightest way as passing demons took in the pathetic sight he made. He hadn't eaten since he had sat down at her grave, and his quickly thinning arms and waist were strong proof of the toll it was taking on the once proud demon.  
  
The tired eyes fell closed as, for the millionth time, Sesshoumaru heard her scream ringing in his ears. Yet instead of blocking the sound out like usual, he only sat there, allowing the memory to torture him as it pleased. He no longer had the energy to care.

_"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The terrified scream rang through the field. The silver warlord struggled to rise from beneath the countless demons holding him down, fighting desparately to break free, panic rising in his throat as the possessed boy neared Rin, who was sitting on the ground a few meters from him. Even as he went full demon, the weight holding him down grew harder. Naraku knew his strength, and had been prepared.  
  
"Rin, for the last time, get OUT of here!" He ordered, fear and desparation heavy in his terror-stricken voice. A slight wave of relief hit him as she finally listened, standing and backing away, but he froze as the boy form the demon slayer's village attacked at that moment. "RIN!" He looked away just before the little girl was struck down, feeling hot tears stinging his eyes at her pained cries, his gaze landing on his shattered Tensaiga._

A few days after she'd been killed, Seshoumaru still kneeled in front of her grave, oblivious to the battles that had gone on just a ways away from him. His brother had defeated Naraku, and they all had left him there, which was what he wanted. He never wanted to see his brother again; Inu Yasha had robbed him of the chance to avenge Rin's murder.  
  
Miroku made his way from the well, no real destination in mind. What was he to do now? The entire group had split. Kagome had gone home, with the promise to visit every now and then. Inu Yasha and Shippo had gone to live in Kaede's village to protect it and Kikyo's grave from further attacks. Sango had gone back to her village to rebuild and start over, and had made it very clear she had wanted to do so on her own.  
  
Little did she know, Miroku had no problem letting her go. Truth be told, he'd never really cared for her in that sense. He'd really loved her as he loved Kagome, as a dear friend. He'd just never had the heart to tell her that.  
  
Actually, he hadn't had the heart to tell any of them that, or the other little secret he'd been hiding from everyone his entire life. He kind of had to; Miroku highly doubted anyone would've let him bless their temple if they found out he would have preferred to share the room with a prince, rather than a princess.  
  
Letting out a sigh, he rested his staff against his shoulder, glancing down at the hand that had once held the dreaded Wind Tunnel. Now that Naraku had been killed, it was just a normal hand once again. A slight frown crossed his face as his thoughts turned to the fight, and he remembered a certain scene that had shocked all of them.  
  
The image of Sesshoumaru clutching the slain body of the child that had always followed him, tears running down his cheeks freely, begging her to wake up, still haunted the monk. Even Inu Yasha had fallen silent at the heart wrenching sight. The demon lord had looked so defeated and ruined.  
  
Miroku often wondered if it had been right to leave the youkai there, without even asking if he'd been alright. Inu Yasha had made a good point about preferring to keep his head on his shoulders, but in the state Sesshoumaru had been in...  
  
After a few hours of walking, Miroku found himself back at the battle site, looking arond at the withered trees and black grass. Suddenly wondering if the demon lord had left the place they'd last seen him, Miroku headed into the nearby woods.  
  
Around a mile off of where Rin had been killed, Miroku came across a sight that was even worse then the one tha had been burned into his memory forever: A worn out, filthy, near dead shell of the once formidable lord was kneeling at the foot of a small grave below a huge tree. His breath caught in his throat as he took it in, and found himself wanting to cry as well.  
  
Gathering up his courage, Miroku started forward slowly, approaching the too-still demon. He stopped a few feet away from the frail form.  
  
"S-sesshoumaru?" He asked quietly, tensed, ready to bolt. However, the youkai lord didn't even acknowledge him. _Is he even still alive? It's been four days since the battle... has he been here this entire time?_ The barely noticeable shift of his shoulders every few seconds proved to the monk that the silver demon was still alive, if barely. Stepping forward a little more, Miroku spoke slightly louder. "Sesshoumaru." When he still got no answer, he grasped the last of his courage and knelt down beside the youkai, laying a shaking hand on his shoulder.  
  
Feeling a weight on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru managed to lift his head and look to his right. The monk that had accompanyed his brother was at his side. _Then my brother has come back to finish me off, has he?_ He thought emotionlessly. He was actually thankful for this. He hadn't the energy to take his life on his own; his slowly festering wrists proved that. Realizing the monk was speaking to him, he opened his mouth to respond, and a line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth before he collapsed.  
  
Miroku was stunned and horrified. Sesshoumaru's eyes had been horrifingly dull when he had looked at him at last.  
  
"Jesus, Sesshoumaru, how could you let yourself get to this point?" He asked quietly, his fear suddenly replaced with concern, which surprised him. The brother of his friend tried to answer him, but apparantly even this little action was too much for him, as blood began trickling from his mouth and he passed out. Miroku now kneeled on the ground, supporting a demon he had pitted his life against several times, who was now out cold because he had exhausted himself from mourning the one human he'd loved._ How do I get myself into these situations?_  
  
Sighing, Miroku managed to hoist the youkai onto his back, which was further proof that the demon was in bad shape, and froze. _What am I doing?_ He thought quickly. _I'm about to aid the sworn enemy of one of my friends, someone who was tried countless times to kill me._ Feeling Sesshoumaru shift, he looked over his shoulder to see the demon had curled his face into the monk's shoulder, a grief-striken look on his once proud face, and instantly knew he was doing the right thing.  
  
After saying a quick prayer to the little girl, and managing somehow, with a demon on his back, to put up several wards to keep demons from the grave, he set off to a nearby village to gather some medical supplies. _Inu Yasha's going to kill me..._ He couldn't help but think with a slight smile.  
  
A strong throbbing pain brought Sesshoumaru out of his comatose state, and he forced his eyes to open, wincing as the pain came flooding back again. Turning his head to the left, he was surprised to find he was inside a building, and was on soft blankets. At a third bolt of pain, he turned his head the other way, and felt a stonger wave of surprise hit him as he saw the monk again. However, this wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that the monk was currently cleaning out one of the countless wounds on his waist, his chest already wrapped snugly in bandages.  
  
The monk must have sensed he was watching him, for he glanced over at Sesshoumaru at that time, and didn't seem surprised to see him awake. "I was wondering when you were going to come around. The herbs I'm using sting quite a bit. But then, this IS the great Sesshoumaru we're talking about. A little pain isn't going to bother you, right?" He said in a quiet, and slightly taunting voice. Sesshoumaru just frowned slightly. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm even bothering to help you. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure."  
  
"You should have let me die." Sesshomaru managed to hiss out in a cracked, hoarse voice, another line of blood falling from his mouth. Miroku frowned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"And you shouldn't be talking. You're weak enough as it is." He set the cloth he was using to clean off the blood from a wound aside. "How could you let yourself become that bad?" Sesshoumaru only closed his eyes, looking away again, then stiffened, sitting up quickly.  
  
"Rin! Why did you take me awa-" He cut himself off, doubling over and clutching his waist, excrutiating pain crashing into him over and over as he collapsed to the floor again, his arm soaked in blood from his sides.  
  
"Dear gods..." Miroku muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Why are you so worked up over that little girl? She was only a-"  
  
"DON'T!" Sesshoumaru snapped out, glaring at the startled monk. "Do NOT say she was JUST a human!" He grit his teeth, struggling to stay conscious through the pain. "Don't ask me to explain what I mean, just know this... Rin is the closest thing I have EVER had to a daughter... and nothing you say will convince me that she was otherwise." He gasped out, before falling limp again, breathing heavily, his eyes clenched shut.  
  
Miroku sat beside the now sleeping demon, staring at him for the longest time, stunned at this new revelation, then only shook his head, beginning to change the now bloodstained bandages. _I'm never going to figure you out, am I? The last time we met before we took on Naraku, you wanted nothing more than to kill our entire group, and was more then capable of doing to. Now, it seems you could care less what happens to us, and you can barely sit up on your own. That little girl is responsible for this drastic change in you. Could she have affected you that badly?_ Miroku paused. _Could you have **loved** her that much?_  
  
It took the better part of an hour to completely treat the youkai's entire torso. The monk then turned his attention to his arm. Lifting up the tattered and blood stained sleeve, he froze once more at what he found. Sesshoumaru obviously hadn't planned to live without Rin. A festering wound was forming on his arm, in the shape of a long cut running down the length of his remaining limb, and two shorter cuts intersecting it at his wrist.  
  
"He tried to kill himself..." Miroku felt tears stinging at his eyes again, then shook his head and got back to work. His arm's injuries weren't as serious; it was mainly the suicide attempt that he had to treat. After getting rid of most of the infection, he wrapped the entire forearm, tossing the ruined sleeve aside. He then instinctively turned to treat the other arm, and stopped, finding himself facing what was left of the youaki's left arm. "And this must be where Inu Yasha..." He began, his hand gently brushing over the shoulder. _For two brothers to hate each other enough to be driven to this..._ He thought sadly, shaking his head and removing the ruined sleeve.  
  
Feeling light hitting his eyes, Sesshoumaru winced, then opened them, looking around groggily, finding it was morning.  
  
"Where... oh..." Quickly remembering where he was, the lord felt depression hit him once more. For a moment, he'd thought everything had been nothing more than a terrifying nightmare, and he'd wake to find Rin curled up him. _I have to return to Rin now._ Was the first thought on his mind. However, his entire chest kindly reminded him that he wasn't going anywhere. Feeling tears of frustration building up once more, he fisted his hands, then paused, his eyes opening, as he heard light breathing coming from beside him.  
  
Slowly turning his head, he found the monk laying beside him, asleep, a roll of bandages still clutched in his hand. _He... stayed beside me... all night...?_ As he stared at the monk, the sun continued to move slowly, hitting the young man laying beside him.  
  
The warm light woke the monk from his sleep, and he opened his amthyst eyes to find himself face to face with sunburst gold. Blinking rapidly, he could only stare back for a few moments. There wasn't a hint of madness or hate in those eyes for once, only calm and curiosity, and to his surprise, he couldn't break his gaze. Then Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and looked away, and Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I see you've decided to return to the land of the living." He said softly to the youkai, who didn't answer. Letting out a sigh, Miroku stood, heading outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard him leave, and contemplated heading back to Rin, but once again his injuries forbade him from moving. _Looks like I'm stuck here until I'm healed._ was his bitter thoughts as Miroku stepped inside again, holding two trays. "You're lucky this village is so small. The only reason they let me take you in to see their healer is because they've never heard of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Planes." Sesshoumaru frowned, his eyes still closed.  
  
"That is no longer my title." He muttered quietly. Miroku raised an eyebrow, then let it go, setting one of the trays down beside the demon.  
  
"Here, you haven't eaten in four days; you must be starved." But once again, the former lord ignored him. Letting out a sigh, the monk only shook his head, beginning to eat his own food.  
  
Later, after Miroku had finished his food, and Sesshoumaru had let his grow cold, the monk began to change the bandages. Sesshoumaru turned to him after a moment.  
  
"Where is Inu Yasha?" Miroku looked at him, then thought for a moment.  
  
"Last I saw him, he was in Lady Kaede's village with Shippo." Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion.  
  
"He's not here?" Miroku shook his head. "What about the two women you are always seen with?"  
  
"Kagome went home, and Sango went back to rebuild her village."  
  
"So you are alone now... why didn't you go with any of them?"  
  
"None of them needed me. Also, I kinda needed time away from the group. I think we all did. The battle with Naraku affected everyone pretty badly." He turned to the youkai. "So what's got you so talkative all of a sudden?" Sesshoumaru looked away again, staring out the window.  
  
"I was hoping Inu Yasha had come here with you, to..." He trailed off, closing his eyes. Miroku paused, frowning slightly.  
  
"To kill you?" The demon's silence was answer enough. Miroku shook his head, continuing to change his bandages. "And how is killing yourself going to help anything? It won't bring back your child." Sesshoumaru stifffened, turning his head to glare at Miroku, but it didn't get the desired effect, as Miroku only glared back. Turning away again, Sesshoumaru ignored him for the rest of the hour it took to change his bandages.  
  
When he finally finished with the bandages, Miroku left Sesshoumaru alone once more, a fresh plate of food beside the silver demon's shoulder.  
  
Stepping outside, he turned to the village healer. "I thank you again for allowing us to stay here." The healer quickly bowed.  
  
"It is all this humble healer can do, to thank you for removing that ominous black cloud that was over our village." Miroku smiled weakly, clearing his throat.  
  
"Think nothing of it." He quickly grew serious once more. "How long do you think it will take him to heal?"  
  
"If everything goes right, it will take a week. However, if he does not start to eat soon, he will not last three days." Looking back at the small building, Miroku thanked the healer again and headed to a nearby stream.  
  
Kneeling down beside the water, the monk washed his face off, then sat down beside it, thinking deeply. _Kagome said she'd come back in a few days. When she returns, and the others reunite, and I am not with them, they may come looking for me. If Inu Yasha finds out I've been tending to his brother..._ He closed his eyes, not wanting to think of what the hanyou would do.  
  
"That gives me three days to get Sesshoumaru healed enough that he'd be able to stand an attempted attack from his brother. Though, apparantly, that's exactly what he wants..."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as he woke up from a fitful sleep, and turned his head to see the monk had left more food for him. Not interested in the food in the least, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the window, staring at the sky. His thoughts drifted to the fight, and at hearing Rin's scream once more, threw the blankets off of himself. Forcing himself to sit up, he managed to get to his feet, his one arm leaning heavily on the wall as he headed to the door.  
  
"Rin..." Ignoring the abysmal pain lancing through him, he opened the door, stepping outside, wincing at the bright light of the day greeted him by giving him a horrid headache. Fighting off the incoming wave of nausea, he wrapped his arm around his waist, heedless of the fact that only the lower half of his kimono remained, the upper half having been cut off. Unfortunately, what little energy he had left him at that moment, and he fell back against the building, sweat rolling down the side of his face, his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey... you managed to get up." Lifting his face, he scowled as he saw the monk was standing in front of him, holding a bowl of water. "As impressive as that is, your energy would be better spent eating." Letting out a worn out sigh, he allowed the human to take his arm and place it over the monk's shoulder. His weight now half supported, Sesshoumaru made his way into the building again, sitting down on the blankets once more, staring at the floor.  
  
Miroku watched him for a moment, then took a cloth, soaking it in the water and holding it out to the youkai. "Here, your face still has some dirt and blood on it." Sesshoumaru looked at the cloth, then up at the monk, and didn't move, his eyes still emotionless. Blinking, Miroku decided to take a chance.  
  
Moving slightly closer, he hesitated for a moment before gently beginning to clean off the youkai's cheek. He was relieved to see the demon only raised an eyebrow, instead of breaking off his fingers, which was what he was expecting. Swallowing slightly, he moved to the other cheek, gently wiping off dirt and blood until he could see the stripes on the sides of Sesshoumaru's face. He then moved on to clean off Sesshoumaru's forehead, unearthing the crescent moon shape that adorned the skin there. He took a little more time on that area, studying the mark.  
  
Sesshoumaru remained still the entire time, watching Miroku silently, fighting to stay calm, and not burst into tears, as he wanted to. Rin had often cleaned his face this way, and the monk's soft touch was reminding him greatly of the small child.  
  
He fought to keep from flinching as the monk's touch moved up to his forehead and brushed over the crescent mark, that area being more sensitive then normal. He relaxed after a while, surprisingly enjoying the feeling after a while.  
  
After a few minutes, the young man's eyes met Sesshoumaru's, and the former lord could have sworn he saw a very light blush form over his cheeks. However, he blinked, and the blush was gone, so he assumed he was hallucinating from lack of food.  
  
The missed meals must have been taking their toll on him, for Sesshoumaru was beginning to realize that the monk wasn't as ugly as most humans appeared to him. He actually found the monk to be slightly attractive. The youkai brushed off the feeling with a slight frown, however, not because Miroku was a male, that wasn't a problem. He just plain refused to develop feelings for another human. Especially one who made company with his half breed brother.  
  
The entire time Miroku was cleaning off the youkai's face, he felt the demon's gaze locked on him. A time or two, he dared to meet it, but he always ended up looking away from the hard eyes. However, one time he looked at the former lord, and he was surprised to find Sesshoumaru was actually looking at him in a... kind way. The expression suited Sesshoumaru so well that Miroku found himself blushing as if he were caught staring at his lifetime crush.  
  
The moment that thought entered his head, though, he looked away, his blush disappearing. _That's ridiculous. Having a crush on a demon. It's absurd. Not only does he hate humans, but he's capable of crushing me in an instant. Normally anyway. In this state, he's about as strong as a... a human..._ Pausing, Miroku looked back at the demon, to find his gaze had shifted, and he was now looking at the ground again, depressed expression back in place.  
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, he finished cleaning off the Sesshoumaru's face, then stood, stepping outside again and leaning back against the wall, folding his arms. "His wounds seem better already, but that won't do him any good if he doesn't snap out of it. His wounds could be perfectly healed tomorrow, and he'll still die soon, if he doesn't start eating." He muttered to himself. "But.... how do you cheer someone up, after they've lost their first and only child?"


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku watched the demon in front of him as he cleaned the wounds again, the sun setting outside on the second day since the monk had brought the wounded taiyoukai here. Sesshoumaru's eyes were focused on the far wall, and were completely empty, even as the stinging herbs hit open wounds. Miroku was actually coming to find he missed seeing the malicious hate in Sesshoumaru's eyes; this empty, unfeeling, defeated look was far scarier.

He'd tried several times to engage the dog demon in conversation, or at least get him to speak. But so far, the only thing that had gotten a reaction out of him was when he brought up Rin, and he did NOT want to go through that ordeal again.

_"So... can you not bring the child back with your Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru?" A flinch ran through the demon's body at those words, and he bolted up, sitting up straight as his hand lashed out and clutched onto the poor houshi's throat, shocking the monk as his old strength seemed to have returned, pure hate and malice in his eyes._

_"Do you find me such a fool that I would not have done so if I could? The Tenseiga is **broken**, I cannot bring her back with it. Now, if you're going to insist wasting your time trying to heal me, then know this. You are **forbidden **to speak of her. I do not want your vile voice bringing her up and staining what memories I have left of her. Understood?" Sesshoumaru's voice held such steel and acid, that the monk went pale and nodded as best he could with the hand squeezing his windpipe._

Sesshoumaru had collapsed the moment he'd let go, exhausted. He'd managed to stay conscious, but hadn't moved again from that moment on, his eyes never leaving the wall. Miroku didn't have the courage to try and talk to him again. His throat had already bruise, and sores were showing where a hint of acid had leaked out of the elder inuyoukai brother's claws.

The Next Morning

Sesshoumaru sat on the floor of the small room, his hand touching his still-red cheek for a moment before he dropped it, still staring at the floor in depression. _Stupid monk prying into my affairs...Why is it any of his concern if I choose to die?_ He thought bitterly, remembering what had happened earlier this morning.

_Sesshoumaru layed on his stomach as the salve on his bare back worked on the wounds, his eyes focused on the floor. Miroku had gone off somewhere, probably to go get more food that the former lord would just ignore. Why was this human bothering to help him? Sesshomaru had tried to KILL him! Many times! If the idiotic human had even a slight amount of sense, he would kill the youkai now! Because if the sympathetic monk managed to heal him, Sesshoumaru intended to see just how far you can turn a human's head around before the neck snaps._

_Letting out a sigh, he paused as his eyes caught sight of something hidden away inside the robes the monk had left behind. Reaching inside the clothing, Sesshoumaru pulled out a dagger. His hands began to tremble as his mind began to race. **Rin...**_

_Acting quickly, before the monk returned, he grabbed hold of the dagger laying in the cloth, pulling himself to his knees, lifted the dagger to where his pulse was pounding at his throat, then froze as the door slid open, and Miroku stepped in._

Miroku had practically blown up at Sesshoumaru, and had actually slapped him, stunning the taiyoukai, _g_rumbling about how he was wasting his time and efforts for the past three days if all he was going to do was slit his throat. Sesshoumaru had silenced the monk with one question.

_"Why do you care if I die?" Miroku froze, looking up at the demon. _

_"What?" Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. _

_"Why do you care if I die?" Miroku remained quiet for at least five minutes, trying to think of an answer himself._

_"...I guess because if you were to die, I'd be alone again, and after growing used to being with the others, I prefer not to be on my own. " He then looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Why do you **want** to die?" Sesshoumaru frowned, suddenly growing defensive._

_"It is none of your concern why I wish to die. I never asked for you to help, nor do I actually want your help. So I'm asking you, to leave me alone." Miroku raised an eyebrow._

_"And what are you to do if I decide to stay and help you anyway? It's not as if you're in any shape to stop me."_

After making sure the taiyoukai was laying still once more, the monk had removed any and all sharp objects, taking them with him as he left. So now the former lord was alone again, lost in his thoughts once more, which, not surprisingly, were still focused around Rin.

A day after the suicide attempt on the demon's part, Miroku found himself in the village's market place, looking through the clothing they had to offer. He hadn't realized the taiyoukai was so bent on leaving this world. _I also have yet to realize exactly **why **I'm helping Sesshoumaru in the first place... _He reminded himself as he picked up a black and white outfit, looking it over. _He's made it clear he doesn't want my help; I'm not getting anything in return..._

There was a small voice nagging at him in the back of his head, telling him that he helped the silver warlord in the hopes that he'd grow to trust the human, but Miroku brushed that away; Again, it wouldn't be healthy to fall in love with a demon. Kikyo had proven that to them all many times over.

Once more, the sad state he'd found the demon in flashed through his memory, and he grimaced at the sight. "Then I'm helping him because deep down, I know I'm doing the right thing?" He pondered then laughed. "Sure. Once he's fully healed, he probably thank me by removing my head." _**If** he fully heals..._ was the tailing thought as he paid for the outfit and headed back to the hut Sesshuomaru was in.

The taiyoukai cracked open an eye, glancing over at the monk as he kneeled down beside him. "Hey. Your outfit's been a bit... ruined, so I got you a new one. If it doesn't fit, I can trade it in for a different size." Miroku frowned when the demon glared at him and merely rolled over. "So this is it, huh? You're really going to do this to her?"

He knew he'd gotten the youkai's attention because Sesshoumaru had stopped breathing for a moment. "That child loved you to the ends of the earth; do you think she'd want to see you in this state, with one foot in the grave?" He demanded quietly, standing. "You claim to love that girl? Prove it. I understand that you're hurting beyond comprehension; I know how it feels to lose a loved one. But if all you're going to do is let yourself rot away, then all you're doing is disappointing the one you lost." Were the last words he hissed out before stomping outside.

Once halfway across the village, Miroku managed to calm down, staring at his shaking hands. Never had he felt so angry and frustrated, not even with Inu Yasha. He knew that the demon lord was hurting, and he would not be able to get over this for a very long time, but to just sit there and wallow in self pity was just downright... sad.

He frowned slightly. "Well, that's it, I quit." He started towards the hut again. "I have tried and tried, and he just won't let me help him." Scowling, ready to launch into a speech about being under-appreciated, he stepped inside, and froze.

Sesshoumaru was sitting up, wearing the black and white kimono he'd gotten him, picking at the food the monk had set there a while ago. He paused, then looked up at the speechless Miroku, scowled, and looked away.

"I got hungry, alright? Don't read too much into it." Miroku blinked, then smiled weakly, nodding.

"Alright..." He tilted his head, watching as the kimono fell slightly to reveal the bandages were slowly becoming stained with blood. "Hey, do you need some help changing those?" He asked, kneeling beside the lord. Sesshoumaru frowned, shaking his head and pulling down the upper part of the kimono.

"I can..." He trailed off, wincing as pain shot through his back, and sighed, slumping slightly in defeat. "Yes..." he muttered dejectedly. Miroku laughed quietly, earning him a dark scowl from the demon.

"Don't feel bad. It'll be a while before you're 100% again. Even for a demon, you were pretty bad off..." He assured Sesshoumaru, beginning to pull away the dirty gauze. He tried to be gentle, as most of the fabric had dried to the wounds, but he couldn't help causing a few flinches from the dog demon every now and then.

Miroku let out a frustrated sigh as he saw the wounds on the taiyoukai's back had become infected once again. "I'm going to have to clean these. It's going to sting rather badly; I hope you don't mind." Sesshoumaru scowled slightly at this.

"I am not some pathetic human who complains at the slightest hint of pain." He muttered, his eyes closed in indignation. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so..." He warned before pressing the herb soaked cloth to the open wounds on Sesshoumaru's back. The demon lord stiffened, his eyes flying open as pain lanced through his back, a quiet curse breaking free. "I told you-"

"Be. Quiet." He hissed out, his shoulders trembling from the effort to hold in the yelps. Miroku let it slide, concentrating on cleaning out the wounds, trying his best to stave off the infection. Luckily, he'd caught it before it had gotten too serious.

After a while, he started rewrapping all the injuries, pleased to see that Sesshoumaru was still sitting up. Yes, he was still bitter and distant, yes he still refused to talk to Miroku unless nessecary, but he was eating and remaining up on his own. I guess I should have tried yelling at him from the start... was all the monk could think as he stepped outside again into the early afternoon sun. He should have known playing on the demon's pride would have gotten him a lot farther. Heh, and it only took three days...

Later on in the afternoon, Miroku stepped into the hut to find Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep. the slight smile that had formed at this quickly faded as he saw the painwracked expression on the youkai's face, and his forhead was beading with sweat.

Setting down the food he'd brought with him, Miroku grabbed a cloth, cleaning off the sweat from the demon. The second the fabric came into contact with the taiyoukai's flesh, he snapped awake with a gasp, startling the monk. Sesshoumaru's eyes held a confused and dazed shine as they looked around the room, then landed on the monk. He didn't say anything to the human, but his heaving chest, ragged breath, and trembling body were proof enough to Miroku that the warlord was truly scared.

Feeling another pang of sympathy, Miroku took a chance and layed his hand gently on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"You have got to calm down, or you'll pass out." He scolded softly, frowning down at the shaking demon.

"I'm... fine..." The quiet yet defiant answer came, as Sesshoumaru forced himself to sit up, his arms trembling. Letting out a sigh, the monk moved in behind the still shaking demon, taking hold of his arms and carefully pulling him back to lay against his chest, his arms laying protectively around the inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru's entire body stiffened at this. "Let me go."

"Not until you calm down." Miroku contradicted, leaning his chin gently atop the warlord's head. Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to look at the arms wrapped around him. This human was constantly defying him... he had more courage then he'd originally gave him. After a while, he began to relax against his will, and had soon fallen asleep in the monk's embrace.

Glancing down at the sleeping demon in front of him, Miroku smiled weakly. There was no denying it now; He had it badly for the demon. Maybe, if I'm nice enough to him from now on, he'll be gentle when he rips me to pieces after he's healed... was the monk's cynical thoughts.

Kagome pulled herself up over the edge of the well with a sigh of relief; She _really _needed to put a ladder in here. Climbing the vines got tiring. Looking around as she stood on the grass in the Feudal Era, the miko spotted her friends a ways off. A relieved smile on her face as she saw they were all well, she headed over, but stopped halfway. Miroku wasn't there.

"For the last time, I **_don't know where he is!!" _**A highly annoyed voice rang over the field. Sango and Shippou just sighed, their eyes closed, eating as Kagome and Inu Yasha argued feet away. "**_I'm not his damn babysitter! Why would I know where he's gone?!"_**

**_"Because you're his friend!" _**The equally annoyed Kagome snapped back. Inu Yasha folded his arms with a huff, turning away.

"He's probably off womanizing again. He'll drag his sorry hide here when he'd done."

"Remember what happened **last **time he went off on his own with a woman? He was attacked! The Wind Tunnel grew!"

"In case you've forgotten, we've beaten Naraku! The Wind Tunnel's gone! Miroku can take care of himself!" Kagome fumed.

"So yo're not worried?!"

"And you are? Miroku's fine, now did you bring raman or not?" The miko fisted her hands.

"**_SIT!!_**" Sango and Shippou both flinched as the hanyou was driven deep into the ground. "I should have known a mangy dog like you'd be more worried about his own gut then his friend." She muttered as she sat down beside Sango, arms folded and eyes closed. Inu Yasha just twitched.

Miroku sat beside the silent demon, drinking his tea as Sesshoumaru picked at the food again. The taiyoukai was slowly beginning to gain his color again, and he was able to sit up for a little bit longer now. However, he was still terribly thin, and needed eat more often, or he'd fall sick once more.

Yet the monk knew better then to push him; that'd just annoy the demon and put him on a hunger strike. He knew because it had already happened. Miroku had ended up wearing the food.

"Sesshoumaru?" A quiet sound signaled the taiyoukai was listening. "If Inu Yasha shows up, what will you do? are you still going to allow him to kill you?" A slight frown crossed Sesshoumaru's face.

"What concern is that to you?"

"I'm only curious. You know humans and their horrid curiosity streaks." A slight smirk crossed the inuyoukai's face, and Miroku felt pleased that he'd pulled even a small, sarcastic smile out of him.

"I'm not entirely sure myself anymore..." The monk blinked in surprise at this, looking back to his tea after a moment.

Inu Yasha grumbled as he sat on the back of Kagome's bike, Sango riding on Kirara next to them.

"I still don't see why we have to go find him. He knew we were supposed to meet at the well; if he didn't show, he obviously doesn't want to. Why waste our time?"

"Because he's our friend and he might be in trouble." Was Kagome's answer. The hanyou just folded his arms, muttering under his breath about playing tag with amorous monks.

"Yes, we've had a monk come here about four days ago. He had a friend with him. They've been spending time in that hut over there." The three of them all sweatdropped.

"A... a friend?" Kagome stuttered. The old man nodded.

"A lady friend, if my eyes didn't decieve me." Inu Yasha growled darkly.

"_I TOLD YOU!! HE'S AT IT **AGAIN**_!!"The hanyou howled, stalking over to the hut. Yanking the screen back, he stormed in, prepared to rip a strip off his friend about ditching them for a woman, and froze at the sight that met him.

Miroku was on his knees, staring up at him, in the middle of rubbing what appeared to be salve on the bare, damaged back of his older brother, or what appeared to be his older brother, since the demon looked to tired and worn out.

So stunned he was at finding his friend apparantly trying to nurse his second largest enemy next to Naraku back to health, Inu Yasha just stared, then did the one thing anyone else would do in this situation: He passed out.

Miroku blinked, staring at the unconscious hanyou, then sighed, closing his eyes.

"This is going to be interesting...."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: blinks rapidly, staring at her wrist Oh.... Oh my gods!! I'm ALIVE!!!! LOL Gomen na sai, but writer's block has plagued me on ALL my stories, and it took forEVER to pry this one outta me!! grins I'd like to thank and dedicate this chap to Forsaken Wanderer, aka, Zim, for giving me the idea to introduce a certain character who appears at the end of theis chapter, with her fantastic rping!

"**_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_**" The loud yell rang across a small village in the middle of nowhere, causing the inhabitants of the town to glance in the direction of the shout. Nearby villagers would have seen what appeared to be an inu hanyou with rabies, who was giving a rather tense looking monk with a bloody lip a hard time.

"Inu Yasha, be quiet. Sesshoumaru just fell asleep." Miroku scolded, wiping blood from where Inu Yasha had punched him. One had to give him points for either bravery, or stupidity, for saying this, since it sent the younger Inu brother into a larger rage.

"**_B-! QU-! YOU-! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CONSIDERATE FOR HIM?!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!_**" At this time, the rest of the group was covering their ears, and the villagers were watching from a farther distance. Miroku frowned.

"Because I have been working for four days to get him this far. Waking him now could ruin all that I've done." Inu Yasha wasn't even able to form a single word at this point, his anger was so powerful. Instead, his teeth and fists clenched, glaring death at the monk.

Seeing Inu Yasha was getting no where, Sango stepped forward. "Why have you taken _Sesshoumaru _into your care, Miroku? Are you forgetting everything he's done to us?" Miroku shook his head at this.

"No, but if you could only know how truely saddening the state Sesshoumaru was in, you'd understand." Inu Yasha let out a growl.

"That's not going to be half as sad as the state **_YOU'LL _**be in when I'm done, Miroku!!" Inu Yasha snapped, hauling back a fist.

"**_SIT!!"_** Needless to say, the hanyou's attack was halted. Kagome frowned.

"Shame on you, Inu Yasha, for attacking a friend!"

"What kind of a friend nurses an ENEMY back to health?!" He demanded from where he lay, still pressed into the dirt, so it was rather hard to understand him for a moment.

"A COMPASSIONATE friend!"

"ComPASSIONate?! You mean **STUPID**! Or **_TRAITOROUS_**!" Miroku flinched at this, but said nothing, knowing full well he'd brought all this onto himself. Yet, he refused to back down to InuYasha.

"I'm fully aware that what I'm doing seems insane," The monk said after a moment of them looking at him. "But I make it a point to finish what I start."

"And what are you going to do after he's healed?" The muffled response came from the ground. "You know? When he KILLS you?"

"Then I'll die. At least my conscience will be cleared." The houshi responded. Huffing, Inu Yasha hauled himself up out of the dirt.

"You must have hit your head REALLY hard, Miroku." He muttered, dusting off his hakama and glaring at the monk, then pointing a clawed finger in his face. "If you want to play nurse to that bastard, then so be it. But I refuse to have anything to do with this." His piece said, Inu Yasha stormed off, ears plastered flat against his hair, grumbling.

Kagome looked to Miroku, a worried look on her face, chewing nervously on her lower lip. "But... Miroku, what if he _does_ attack you? I mean, this is **_Sesshoumaru_** we're talking about." She defended. Miroku nodded.

"The same taiyoukai who let himself get in such a state that he was at Death's door, and all because of the grief he felt for a young girl. If he can feel grief that strongly, then I'm willing to risk my life to help him." Kagome sighed, smiling weakly and hugging the monk.

"Alright, but if you need any help, come and get us, okay? I don't care **WHAT** Inu Yasha said." After he promised he would, the miko ran after Inu Yasha, hoping to sooth his ruffled feathers. Miroku then turned to Sango, who still looked worried. He cracked a wry smile to try and lighten the mood.

"Now don't tell me TaijiYa Sango is worried about **_me_**." Laying a hand on her cheek, he shook his head. "Sango, I'll be fine. He's in no condition to harm me, and won't be for a while." Sango nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Don't get yourself killed, idiot monk." She scolded. He smiled.

"Aw, ruin all my fun."

After Sango had followed her friends, Shippou waving to him from where he sat on her shoulder, Miroku stepped back inside the hut, looking to Sesshoumaru, who, not to his slight surprise, was awake.

"Inu Yasha does not seem impressed with you." Was the cold greeting he got. Miroku sighed as he sat behind the taiyoukai.

"I actually expected it to go worse then that." He replied as he began to change the bandages for the 300th time, it felt. Sesshoumaru remained silent for a while before speaking again.

"Why did you defend me from them?" He asked quietly, though no emotion slipped from his voice. Miroku blinked a few times as he began cleaning the wounds.

"I imagine if you heard them asking, then you heard my answer, didn't you?" The taiyoukai still didn't move.

"So you're doing this to keep yourself from feeling guilty." It was more of a statement then a question. "I don't need your pity, or your charity." He suddenly snapped, his back going stiff. Miroku frowned.

"I'm not doing this as charity. I'm doing this because of the devotion you showed to that child. As a monk, it is my place to help people. Now either calm down, or stop talking. Your wounds are reopening." He scolded, frowning as he picked up a cloth, wiping blood from Sesshoumaru's back.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru fisted his hand but forced himself to stay silent. He wanted himself healed as soon as possible, so he could get out of here. Besides his brother, he hated nothing more then being weak and depending on someone else. Feeling a harsh sting, he grit his teeth, blowing out a long breath to keep calm. Yet, his irritation never died down. In fact, with every passing moment, he became more and more agitated over the fact that he was helpless.

His father's voice ran through his head, causing his back to tense once more as the deep voice repeatedly scolded him. _You expect yourself to become Lord of the Western Lands when you can't even beat a youkai that weak? _His eyes closed as an old memory of when he first failed the chance to claim the right to be his father's heir rose up in his mind.

His father, Inutaishou-sama, had stood over a 13 year old Sesshoumaru, who sat on the ground sniffing, cradling a bleeding arm. _A proper Lord does not show such weakness, Sesshoumaru. If you wish to inherit these lands, I never want to see you cry again. You should be ashamed for losing what should have been an easy battle. I thought you were stronger then that. You disappoint me. I'm willing to assume you won't even be able to heal that wound on your own, will you? _He hadn't. He'd gone to his mother, and she'd healed it for him, while holding him and whispering reassuring words to him.

_You won't even be able to heal that wound on your own will you?_

_You should be ashamed for losing what should have been an easy battle._

_I never want to see you cry again._

_I thought you were stronger then that._

_**You disappoint me.**_

Miroku had felt the broad shoulders of the former Lord shaking for the past few minutes, and was growing more concerned. "Sesshoumaru?" He asked softly, laying a hand on his arm.

At the touch, Sesshoumaru whipped around surprisingly fast considering his wounds. His old strength returning once more, he'd pushed the monk to the floor, his hand closing around his throat, angry gold inches from shocked azure.

"I can heal this wound on my OWN!!!" He hissed, his eyes shaking slightly. Miroku struggled to breathe through the iron grip on his throat, his own hands circling the trembling wrist, wincing slightly. "I am not weak!! I can heal my own wounds! I will never show such weakness again. I will never cry again..."

Every exclaimation of defiance grew quieter and quieter, and his grip on the human's throat grew weaker and weaker, until he had whispered the last line, his now shaking hand barely hovering over the pounding pulse.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru reeled back away from Miroku, falling back into a slouched sitting position, his head hung as he slowly managed to calm his racing heart, his bangs hiding his eyes. He was angry, angry at the monk for proving the taiyoukai was weak, angry at his father for pushing him so hard all his life, and angry at himself for losing his temper like that.

Trembling as badly as the demon in front of him, Miroku lifted himself until he supported his weight on his elbows, watching Sesshoumaru carefully.

"Well... I see you're getting your strength back..." He attempted to lighten the mood, to no avail. Righting himself once more, he moved closer to the inu brother, though he kept his distance. "Wh... what was that all about?" Getting silence for an answer, he knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't tell him anything. Knowing better then to push, Miroku stood, walking out of the hut, questing after some food.

When he was left alone, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, looking down at his hand. His claws were tipped in blood, showing he'd pierced the monk's flesh. Fisting his hand, he lifted his head, staring out the window and watching as a sakura blossom floated in on the breeze. Remembering that Rin's favorite flowers had been sakura, his gold eyes tracked the flower's movement.

The blossom made it's way through the room, before eventually inching towards the fire pit in the middle of the building. Feeling a strange panic rise up at the thought of the flower burning, he reached out, catching hold of it and pulling it away from the searing heat of the fire before any damage could be done to it. Opening his hand, Sesshoumaru regarded the blossom silently, his thumb claw tracing over the petals.

An odd feeling came into him at that moment, an urge to keep the flower, and prevent any damage from happening to it, as if, in some small way, it make up for his failure to protect Rin.

When Miroku reentered the hut, carrying two trays of food, he saw the demon staring down at a sakura flower, but said nothing, setting his food down in front of him and sitting down as well, beginning to eat his own meal. Hearing him shift, he noted that Sesshoumaru had set the flower aside, next to the futon he'd been sleeping on, and had begun to eat as well.

"How's your throat?" The question was so quiet, and so unexpected that Miroku almost didn't pick up on it. Looking to the demon, (who kept his gaze on his food), he touched his throat, blinking as he felt a few pinprick holes letting drops of blood out, which smeared at his touch.

"It's fine. Nothing that won't heal in a short while." He assured, looking back to the food in front of him.

"Some poison may have gotten into it. You should have it looked at." Normally, one would imagine that the person saying such things would be worried, but the tone Sesshoumaru had stated it in sounded as distant and uncaring as possible. Miroku nodded slightly, staying quiet as he continued his meal.

Later on, after the sun had set, Sesshoumaru lay on his stomach, back bandaged and blanket over his waist, his chin resting on his arm that was folded in front of him, staring at the sakura blossom that lay in front of him. Pale moonlight was filtering though the window, landing on the flower, brightening the pink of the petals. Everything else around the taiyoukai lay in darkness. His gold eyes remained trained on the flower, ignoring everything else as his thoughts took him out of the hut, and back to how his life was before Rin had left him.

He'd taken having her around for granted, he knew that now. All those times he'd watched her pick flowers, or chase a few butterflies, or even when she teased Jaken, he'd never get to witness again. He was willing to give up eveything he owned, his title, his lands, even his very name, and become nothing but a lesser demon, as long as he got Rin back in return.

However, he knew that wasn't going to happen. The flower that lay in front of him was the closest thing he had to his daughter now...

Hearing quiet breathing at his side, his eyes slid to the left, seeing Miroku had fallen asleep leaning against the wall, his staff in his arms. Sesshoumaru watched him for a moment, a slight frown barely noticeable on his face. This human confused him. He'd already attacked him and his friends countless times, trying his damnedest to kill his brother and the rest of him. Sesshoumaru had even been attacking him while the monk tried to help him; The proof was on the houshi's throat. So why did he remain?

Looking back to the flower, he moved his hand slightly, tracing the petals gently. Maybe.... maybe humans weren't so stupid after all.... maybe there was a little more to them then he originally thought.

Feeling warmth strike his face, Miroku frowned softly, then yawned, rubbing his eyes for a moment, cracking one open to look around. His gaze came to a stop on the taiyoukai, and he found himself blinking a few times.

Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep with his hand curved protectively around the flower he'd seen him looking at earlier. For the first time since he'd been brought here, Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully. His face was relaxed, and for once, lacking the harsh cold expression that seemed permanantly in place. Now that it was gone, Miroku found the demon actually looked... well, slightly kind... True, his mouth was open just slightly, allowing him to see a glimpse of razor fangs, and the pointed ears were a permanant reminder that this was indeed a youkai, yet... Now that he'd let his icy mask slip, Miroku recieved a glimpse of the kind of person Sesshoumaru could have been,if he hadn't shut himself up inside.

A slight smile on his face, Miroku shook his head. InuYasha was mad enough at him for healing his brother; he couldn't, and didn't, want to imagine how enraged he'd be if the hanyou found out the slowly developing feelings the monk was experiencing for the taiyoukai.

Letting out a soft sigh, he grinned again, then grasped his staff, using it to help himself to his feet, pulling the blanket up over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and left for some breakfast for the two.

Amber eyes flickered open for a moment, then closed again, a soft sigh drifting from his throat as Sesshoumaru sat up slightly, stopping when his back flared to life with pain. He laid back down again; he should probably stop attacking the monk. It was doing quite a number on his back.

The eyes flashed open quite quickly, though, as he caught the scent of approaching youkai. Grasping the flower and placing it inside his kimono, he sat up again, managing to rise to his knees. His task was cut short, however, as Miroku came into the room then, looking rather distressed.

"We're leaving." Was all he said before helping Sesshoumaru to his feet and leading the still half asleep demon outside, where he was able to pick up the stronger scent of the youkai, narrowing his eyes as he caught sight of them coming. It was a group of mixed youkai, a few kitsunes, some inu, and others that he didn't have time to recognize, and they were ransacking the village, killing and stealing anything and everything.

A slight frown crossed his face. "Don't tell me Houshi Miroku is running from a pitiful group of youkai like that." He snapped, turning to look at the human. Miroku shook his head in response.

"No, I'm running from THAT." Was the reply, as he pointed into the sky at another demon.

".......oh..." Rather undignified for the former warlord, yes, but what else is one expected to say when they end up staring at the one demon who stood a chance of slaying his own father. Miroku looked up at him, and paused as he took note of the stunned look on Sesshoumaru's face as he stared at the demon that was staring back at him, smug grin in place.

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked up at the demon who was standing on the roof of the building Sesshoumaru had just been in. "Who is it?"

"The Northern Lord.... Sasame...1" Miroku looked back up at the Northern Lord, who was now sneering at the two of them.

"Sesshoumaru. Do you have any idea how disgraceful this is? Not only do you allow yourself to reach this state, but you let a **_human _**take care of you. Do you have no respect for your father? You've greatly dishonored his name with your actions." A smirk crawled over his face. "Though I'm sure you can attone yourself in a small battle with me for your lands." Sesshoumaru growled softly, though he made no approach towards the Northern Lord.

"My affairs are no concern of yours, Sasame. And I have no interest in fighting you." He said quite calmly for one who's back was beginning to bleed once more, and was staring into the face of his father's greatest rival.

Sasame chuckled, pulling out two short blades from his sleeves, looking over his reflection in one of them. "Well of course you have no interest. Only a fool enjoys a battle he's going to lose." A smirk on his face, he pointed the blades at the Western Lord. "Now remove yourself from that filt and fight me."

1Don't know if that's his real name, but it's what Zim and I called him in our rp, so I'm going with it

smirks yeah, what's an InuYasha fic without a little brawl between Lords? blinks a few times though this one kinda isnt fair, since Sesshoumaru's injured still gets wide eyed Sesshi....


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: bounces up and down happily To anyone out there who is still faithful and waiting for the next chapter to this, I apologize for taking so long, and I thank you for being so patient! Not only was writer's block a btch, but I have gotten swamped with schoolwork! 12th grade is hell on spiked wheels! But, thanks to the amazing effort from Zim-chan (Forsaken Wanderer - READ HER STUFF! )) I have managed to pry this chapter out at last! It's a little shorter then I'd like, but I couldn't add anything else without opening into an entirely new scene, and I need as much material for the next chapter as possible! Enjoy!

I do not own any of these characters whatsoever. Sasame belongs to Forsaken Wanderer, and the rest belong to the creator of InuYasha ((can't spell her name .))

Sesshoumaru felt the grip Miroku had on him tighten slightly as Sasame referred to him as filth.

The taiyoukai pushed away from Miroku, forcing himself to stand on his own. "I do not need the assistance of a human to fight the like of you. Attack me if you wish."

A sadistic twinkle glistened in Sasame's piercing eyes as he mulled over the option. He flipped one of the blades in his hand absentmindedly, sizing up Sesshoumaru. "Ah, I see. You do not human assistance to fight, but you need them to heal you. Very strange. Clearly, you are wounded and your uppity attitude pisses me off," the kitsune said bluntly, leaping gracefully from the roof, his armor clanking as he landed.

Approaching the fellow warlord, Sasame cocked one of the short daggers beneath Sesshoumaru's chin when he came to a stop, inches away. He clucked his tongue in obvious disapproval. "I must admit this an awful shock. I was hoping to have a bit of a challenge. But here I am, greeted with a weakling who is seeking help from lowly humans that are lower than dirt. Humans and their overwhelming emotions...most irksome."

Sesshoumaru stared down coldly at Sasame, unflinching as the point of the blade drew a drop of blood. He was already starting to feel a bit fatigued, but his pride was allowing him to remain standing. He said nothing in retort to Sasame's comment, waiting for the fox to take action so he could knock him through a nearby wall.

He removed the blade with sharp reflexes, though he still held it firmly in his hand. "You see, I do indeed love slaughtering humans. It's quite relaxing. Feeling their warm blood leak from wounds you've caused. It does boost a demon's self-esteem. Yet I'm not here to specifically murder humans. I was hoping to have a decent fight with you, take over your territories, and pillage your castle, Sesshoumaru. Although, you're already badly wounded and fighting with a hurt pup just loses its amusement factor. You couldn't kill me if I had one arm cut off..."

Miroku's eyes narrowed at this; he hadn't missed the message beneath the remark. He found him growing more and more uneasy about this fight as the seconds passed. Sesshomaru was a strong demon, yes. Probably one of the strongest he'd seen in a long time. However, in his current state, against the Northern Lord, the Western taiyoukai wouldn't last long at all. His glare never flickered from the fox. He would not stand idly by and watch Sesshoumaru be slaughtered, whatever the reprucussions may be.

Sasame grinned a smirk of a crazed person; living for an overextended period of time did that to a demon. "So I just want you to know that I am deeply disappointed in you. I was hoping to have some fun. Now it seems that your death will be more businesslike. I really thought that Inutaishou trained you better than this. One would think all those beatings he dished out on you would have taught you better. But perhaps the thrashing I shall give you will compensate."

Sesshoumaru tensed his body, preparing for a fight his body was begging him not to go through with. However, his warrior (and male) pride refused to allow him to be helplessly killed. Even if he didn't survive this fight, he would not be defeated without a struggle.

The kitsune was about to drive a blade into Sesshoumaru's throat when suddenly the kitsune's eyes drifting to Miroku. From what the lord could gather, it seemed the monk had been caring for Sesshoumaru as Miroku stayed close. Too close. Something fishy was going on, something Sasame couldn't quite pinpoint.

The monk tensed as the second warlord prepared to attack, and moved forward with the intention of stopping him, but stopped up short when the kitsune glanced his way. He managed to keep his glare in place, even while the obviously powerful warlord studied him carefully. He could tell the Northern Lord was working something out in his mind. Getting edgy, he smoothed the glare out into a calm stare.

"Tell me, Northern Lord, is it truly going to be satisfying, killing Sesshoumaru when he's in this state? Would you not prefer to have a proper battle, when he's fully healed?" He demanded quietly, his staff held firmly in his hand, knowing he was taking a chance with this.

Sesshoumaru turned his apathetic gaze to the monk, a miniscule frown showing. The monk was once again defending him...

"Honor isn't my desire here, monk. Yes, I'd like a good battle. But it's nice to have the victim already suffering. I like to hear the screams," he smirked, eyes flickering. "So, let's find out how high your voice can go, Sesshoumaru. Or are you going to let the pitiful human protect you? It's incredibily sad. That human child you used to have must have melted you. Whatever happened to her, hm? You lose interest in her? Tsk, tsk. You know you should wait until they grow up..." He raised a suggestive brow, hinting at filthy ideas.

Raw, seething hatred took hold of Sesshoumaru as Sasame dared not only to drag Rin into this, but to utter such disgusting propositions, and he all but lunged at the Northern Lord, intent on clawing that smug smirk from his face. Pain burst from his chest at the action, but he ignored it. The subject of Rin was still a raw wound for the taiyoukai, and Sasame had pretty much dug his claws into it. However, he wasn't able to ignore the body thrown in his way, as the human stepped in front of him, easily holding him back, proving his weakness; already, Sesshoumaru was faltering because of wounds.

The monk turned an infuriated glare to Sasame, though he said nothing to him. His expression said enough for him, though: _Low lifed bastard..._

Sasame rubbed his chin in thought, looking at Miroku. Damn, this human was persistant in defending Sesshoumaru. And it seemed to be exceeding the limit of a friendly bond. The monk was putting himself in front of a taiyoukai... one had to be either extremely stupid to do this or have a wonderfully good reason to... Which would be?

No matter how the kitsune thought about it, it kept boiling down to this odd relationship the two had. And somewhere, deep down in the warlord's perverse thoughts, something clicked. "Dear gods... I know why you ridded yourself of the child... it's because... because you have an interest in..." Sasame couldn't even bring himself to say it. He felt this cold sweat cover his body and his hands start to shake in fear. _No, surely not_, he thought.

Sesshoumaru fisted his hands, barely restraining his temper, all the centuries of training to keep himself placid going down the drain with these simple words. "I would NEVER 'rid myself' of my own daughter." He corrected in a quiet, dark tone, doing his best to appear menacing, when in reality, he was close to dropping from the exhaustion brought on by his bout of anger. "And you have NO right to talk of her. Monk, get OUT of my way." He snarled.

Miroku turned a stern glare to the taiyoukai behind him. "You are in no shape to be barreling into a fight." He scolded, pushing the demon back farther.

Being forbidden from defending his daughter's memory all but snapped Sesshoumaru's resolve. Letting out a snarl, his claws sunk a good few inches into the human's shoulders. "You, human, need to step DOWN." Miroku clenched his teeth, but didn't move away, turning to return his glare to Sasame, his shoulder throbbing, but not badly, Sesshoumaru's attack just barely tolerable.

"Come back later, Sasame." The monk hissed out thorugh clenched teeth.

"Yes, I suppose I shall. You two just have your lovers' spat and Sesshoumaru," His eyes drifted back to the warlord, "when you're ready to fight like a true taiyoukai, you let me know. I'd thought it would be fun to mess with someone who was already wounded...but you have shown me otherwise. It's disgusting to battle with someone who has feelings for humans, much less one who has a obvious relationship with one." He waved, and then turned around, walking at a brisk pace, deciding to make his exit less exciting than his entrance.

Miroku blinked once or twice at his closing comment, and was unable to quell a slight blush at the thought. It was easily banished, however, when the claws were torn free of his shoulder, and Sesshoumaru started after Sasame. Before the inu demon could even utter a word for the fox to come back and finish what had been started, Miroku had himself in front of the Western Lord, facing him this time, keeping him back once more.

"Sesshoumaru, stop this. You need your rest." he persisted. "You can tear Sasame into pieces the size of sand once you're healed. Going after him right now is suicide." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes turned to look at the monk, and Miroku lost all ability to breathe at the expression.

Pure hatred was on the taiyoukai's face. It was a big enough shock seeing any emotion on the demon's face, but to see it so pure had the monk faltering. He had really pushed it this time...

Sesshoumaru had lost his chance to avenge his daughter, the urge to rip into someone was still boiling inside him, and the monk was the only other living thing in sight. It would only take one attack. One swift swipe across the throat, and he would be rid of this human, and able to extract his revenge if he wanted. So what if it was suicide going after Sasame? He no longer cared.

His eyes then landed on the blood that was still running from Miroku's shoulder. The anger and hatred started to lessen inside him, as he settled once more into his stoic state, though underlyings of anger still rose to the surface now and then.

Miroku was relieved when he saw the intense eyes locking him in place shift back to their usual apathetic stare. The next moment, he dove forward to steady the demon as he swayed for a moment, the exhaustion setting in again. Sesshoumaru only allowed it for a moment, before sitting up on his own again, though his one arm was still held by the monk, whether to steady him, or keep him from following the fox, he didn't know.

"I guess we'll be spending the next while camping out..." The human said after a moment, looking around the now trashed village, then up at the demon. "Are you alright with that?" He didn't get a reply however; the silver demon wasn't even looking at him. His apathetic stare had shifted to something off in the distance over some hills.

Letting out a sigh, Miroku knelt to gather the bundle of their supplies he'd dropped at Sasame's arrival, heading into the woods once he'd straightened. Sesshoumaru lingered in the village, debating if he should even bother following. What was the point? However, when his body seemed to crumble with even one footstep, he knew he would need help healing from these wounds, and grudgingly followed the monk into the woods. Obeying a human... no better than my brother... were his thoughts as he entered the trees.

Miroku built the fire as quietly as he could, adding wood gently onto the softly crackling flames. He did his best to make as little noise possible, not wanting to wake Sesshoumaru from the light sleep he'd finally entered. The taiyoukai had been on edge about something ever since they'd gotten here, and he'd refused to relax in the slightest, even when Miroku had threatened to rub in herb that stung worse then most insect attacks.

The taiyoukai had merely cast him a baleful stare, which proved to the monk that threatening pain would get him no where. He'd decided to leave the demon alone, and after around half an hour, the slver dog had been unable to fight off the drowsiness he'd brought onto himself with the earlier outburst.

Once he was asleep, and the fire was well made, Miroku folded his arms, staring into the fire as he thought. Travelling with InuYasha and company had really changed him; before, he'd been perfectly fine with travelling on his own and looking out for himself. Every since, however, he'd balked at the thought of being alone, and found he enjoyed caring for others (though the joy was doubled if it benifited him at the same time) Miroku craved company so badly now, that he'd settled quite comfortabley into the routine of caring for the taiyoukai asleep a few feet away from him.

And then a depressing thought hit him; what was he to do once the taiyoukai was healed? He would be heading off on his own again, for there was no chance in existance that Sesshoumaru would allow him to travel at his side as Rin had done. A wry smile crossed his face; though he didn't have to worry about thatif Sesshoumaru chose to kill him once healed enough.

The thought of spending the rest of his life at the side of the demon provoked some daydreaming of what that might entail, and he found himself smiling rather lewdly after a moment. Who cold honestly blame him? Even InuYasha had grudgingly admitted one day that Sesshoumaru was indeed a handsome demon. Of course, he'd meant that in a different context, seeing as how InuYasha's point was that those looks were wasted on someone who had as much personality as dirt, and how he himself deserved them more, not his brother.

When his comrades came to mind, he was brought back to the fight he and InuYasha had exchanged. A quiet sigh left him; he hadn't been expecting any less than that. InuYasha had been right to be upset. He had claimed to be InuYasha's friend, which he was, he still felt, and he'd found him treating one of his largest rivals. Still... Does InuYasha really intend to wipe me clean from his memory? Has any chance of friendship really been ruined?

After a while, his thoughts took him to the comment Sasame had made. The blush returned, and he glanced to the taiyoukai. Miroku prayed to the gods that Sesshoumaru either didn't hear that part, or his anger caused him to forget it. It wold make things far too tense between them, and the demon needed as little stress as possible. Not to mention, if he caught the signs the Northern Lord had obviously picked up on from the monk, there was always the chance his head would be removed from his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru had heard what Sasame had said, however, and he wasn't about to forget it. The entire time since they had left the village, his thoughts had been spinning around that statement. He'd been going over the past days events, attempting to see if Sasame had either been intelligent for once in his life, or had just been blowing hot air as usual.

It was true, the monk was going out of his way to help the demon, but wasn't that the job of a monk? To help those in need? Of course, mind you, the one this monk was helping was one of his most powerful enemies. One had to be VERY dedicated to their job to pull that off. Or Sasame's suspicions could be right...

Even if Sasame had pulled a miracle and been correct, Sesshoumaru was not going to allow anything to happen. He was going to allow the monk to treat him, might let him live, since he despised oweing people, then leave and forget about the monk entirely, unless he ran into him again when fighting his brother, in which case, he'd kill the monk where he stood. He refused to get caught up in any type of emotion directed towards anyone, especially a human. They died too quickly and too easily. His heart had been torn out when he'd lost Rin; never again would he allow himself to become so vulnerable to anything.

The cold look left his face after a while as he settled into a light sleep, his arm resting in his lap. The more rest he got, the faster he'd heal. He needed to leave soon. He'd originally planned to drop all titles, and fall into seclusion until he died. After learning that Sasame was still after his land, however, he'd decided he wouldn't roll over and die, and let the fox win so easily. Broken or not, Sesshoumaru still had warlord instincts, and they were starting to kick in once more.


	5. AN

Alright, I DO have the next chapter typed up, however, we got a new computer recently, and the other chapter is in my room on my OLD computer, and sadly, THIS computer, for some reason, HAS NO FLOPPY DRIVE! I have no internet in my room, so until I figure out how to run a cord from my mother's room to mine, the wait will be a bit longer. I apologize, but I figured you al deserved to know that THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WAITING IN THE WINGS! . And now to return to trying to hook my hunk of junk to the net... Wish me luck 


	6. Chapter 5 REAL Chapter 5

A/N: sobs happily OMG! I finally DID it! I finally got this crap chapter up! And I FINALLY beat my writer's block! I hate it when WB hits for a long period of time, because I usually end up giving up on the story! But som many people seem to like this story that I just COULDN'T forget about it! . You're going to get SO frustrated when you reach the ending, I think, that I do!

Inutaishou stared down at his son, who was currently kneeling on the ground, tears in his eyes. The young demon of 5 currently held a small, fluffy rabbit in his lap. The tiny animal wasn't moving however, which was what caused the small child's distress.

His father, however, was not moved by the younger youkai's tears. "Now do you see why it is not wise to become attached to something? Love only sets you up for grief, Sesshoumaru. Do not waste your time caring for something that will eventually die. Love, like all other emotions, is a waste of time." Bending down, he grasped the deceased rabbit by it's ears, taking it away from his son, who leapt up, seizing his father's arm.

"Give him back, Father! Please! Maybe Mother can heal him!" He pleaded with the Western Lord, but to no avail. His father pushed him back away, casting him a dark look as more tears sprang to life.

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru. Why are you sobbing over an animal you should have eaten, instead of developed feelings for? I told your mother this was a foolish idea. Now you understand why."

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, crying, as his father walked away, the rabbit still hanging from his hand.

Sesshoumaru snapped awake from the dream, his breathing slightly labored. Glancing around, he was slightly relieved to see the monk was no where in sight, taking this time to recompose himself. Pushing his hair back from his face, he leaned back against the tree, his breathing slowing down after a while, eyes closed, trying to shake the memory from his mind. He hated it when those dreams snuck up on him; his childhood was a time he'd be honored to forget. Alas, it always came back, practically every night, to taunt him. They was one of the reasons he often went so many nights without sleeping

Hearing footsteps, he opened his eyes and looked to the left to see Miroku entering the small, shaded over clearing with an armful of branches.

Miroku didn't even realize the inu youkai was awake until he'd begun laying more wood onto the fire. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced over his shoulder to meet the piercing gaze of the injured warlord.

"You've woken, good. Your dinner is beside you." Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look at his meal; instead, he continued to stare at the houshi, trying for the life of him to pinpoint exactly why the human was still helping him.

The monk resisted the urge to squirm under the unrelenting gaze, clearing his throat. After a moment he managed to break his gaze from the taiyoukai, and returned to rebuilding the fire. Since it was already roaring, however, all he could really do was prod at it a few times. Unable to take the unnerving stare any longer, he looked back to the demon lord, intending to question him.

The question died on his lips however, as he saw the demon lord. Gone was the face of the broken, defeated demon. Sesshoumaru's face had been carefully schooled back into the normal ice cold, bored-borderline disgusted expression he always carried with him. Any desire for conversation was quickly defeated, and he turned to start on his own meal, thankful when the eerie stare was finally turned away from him.

It remained quiet for a period of time, the monk too wary to attempt at conversation, and the demon finding no desire for it whatsoever. Therefore, Sesshoumaru was mildly irritated when the monk spoke softly and hesitantly.

"So, that Sasame... I'm assuming you and he have known each other for a while then?"

"Regretfully." Was his dispassioned answer. When Miroku realized the youkai wasn't planning on saying anything else, he continued.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Why do you find it any of your concern?"

"I'm merely curious."

"Don't be."

"So then you want to sit here for hours on end, saying absolutely nothing to each other, doing absolutely nothing except thinking or sleeping, and occasionally eating, all in complete silence?"

"Precicely." For some unseen reason, the houshi started to laugh. The piercing stare was turned back to him once more, and Sesshoumaru watched as the monk continued to laugh, not hysterically, but a humoured chuckle. "Do you plan on telling me what is so amusing, or are you going to continue to laugh like a fool?" The taiyoukai demanded softly. Miroku sobered up as best he could, though he still chuckled quietly now and then.

"It's nothing really, I just... that went along almost the exact same first conversation I had with your brother, after I joined with him and Kagome. He wanted nothing to do with me, nor I with him. Of course, eventually, we warmed to each other."

"Is there a point to this?" The demon lord pressed boredly. Miroku blinked, then laughed all over again.

"I was just thinking... since InuYasha started off cold and irritable, but became the much more likable person he is, what if the same change were to overtake you after a while? Then the image of you stuffing your face with Raman came to mind and..." Miroku once mor began to laugh, and it felt quite good actually; things had been so serious lately, that it was a relief to be able to just laugh and enjoy himself.

A quiet sound had him cutting short though. Was that what he thought it was? Looking at Sesshoumaru proved it; the demon had let out a quiet laugh. It had been so small, it was more of a scoff, though an air of amusement was in it. He'd gotten Sesshoumaru to laugh! Of course, the image of the dignified lord wolfing noodles down WAS amusing...

The smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, however, when the taiyoukai opened his eyes again, looking back at the houshi once more as the scent of blood hit him. The slight surprise that hit him never showed on his impassive face as he noted that the monk was looking over the wound he'd given him. That wasn't what had caught him off guard, however. What had startled him was that Miroku had the upper half of his robes lowered, in order to check on the wound more properly, thereby baring his entire chest to the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru knew full well that he was staring, but he didn't care. He was too caught up in staring at the flesh covering the lithe body of the human before him. He wasn't exactly built, persay, but he had a delightfully lean shape, presumably from running after his idiot brother constantly. He could see no scars from this distance, the slightly tanned skin appearing to be unblemished. The fact that he was so near the fire had Miroku beginning to lightly sweat, putting just the slightest sheen of dampness over him, and sending an interesting scent into the air.

Scent... Hmm... Sesshoumaru held in the urge to wince as his OWN scent hit him as well. Dear gods, how long had it been since he had bathed? Now that he thought of it, the only time he'd really washed was when Miroku had cleaned his wounds. He'd been laying around for near a week now, never bathing once.

Holding in a grimace of disgust, he got slowly to his feet, his arm resting on the tree he'd been leaning against, suddenly thankful he had a reason to leave the far too enticing human. Miroku looked up quickly as he saw the taiyoukai getting up. "Where are you going?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in dire need of washing myself. Be thankful your sense of smell isn't as keen as mine." He stated. Miroku blinked at this. It wasn't like the demon to openly degrade himself; he must have needed one badly.

"There's a natural spring around here somewhere; I heard the water while we were heading here. Are you going to need help getting there?" He offered, but got no reply, not that he was expecting the taiyoukai to accept his help. Watching the silver form disappear into the trees, Miroku let out a soft sigh, turning back to the fire.

He was recovering quite quickly, considering how bad off the infection had been. However, Sesshoumaru was still far weaker than his former self... and he doubted Sasame had gotten too far at this point.

The thought of Sesshoumaru being caught defenseless deeply worried him, and the fact that he was worried, worried him even more. He was getting far too attached to someone who didn't even care for him. Sesshoumaru could handle himself. Surely he'd recovered from worse injuries than this. There was no reason for Miroku to hover over him nervously all the time.

Which was exactly why he headed to the spring as well. He was just going to check and make sure the demon lord had found the place, was all. That, and nothing more. He wouldn't even interrupt him; he'd prove that he was alright, then turn around and head right back for the campsite.

That had been the plan, anyway. But when he reached the spring, still secluded from sight, though probably not from scent, in the trees, and looked out over the spring, he couldn't move.

Sesshoumaru had found the spring indeed. He currently stood near the edge of it, the water just reaching his hips, his back to the monk. He must have been underwater already, since his hair was wet, and plastered to his back. The silver strands followed each crease of his back, giving an outline of the muscles hidden by the white silk. The ends of it floated on the water, curving around his hips now and then.

Miroku's mouth went dry, unable to tear his eyes away. He knew his scent would reach the taiyoukai eventually, if it hadn't already, but he couldn't move away. His eyes took in the stunning sight before him: Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, proving he was still easily tired by simple acts, though he had recovered enough to be able to bathe himself, obviously. The markings on his wrist showed in the fading light as he pushed his hair back from his face, and as the pale hair moved away from his body for a moment, matching markings were revealed to be on his hip as well.

Strong, powerful desire sang through the monk, purer than he'd felt in a long time, and it almost scared him how immense it was. It was that very desire that allowed him to turn away from the unbearably erotic sight and head back to the clearing, unaware that golden eyes had shifted to watch his retreat.

Once back at the clearing, Miroku was sitting once more, holding his face in his hands, rubbing at it now and then in exasperation. How did he get himself into these situations! How did he end up lusting for his friends older brother, and one of their more dangerous enemies! Why was he such a damned pervert, and most of all, why did Sesshoumaru have to be so damned tempting!

Letting out a soft sigh, he resisted the urge to slap himself, leaning back against the thick trunk of a tree he was seated in, his eyes lifting to watch the leaves moving lightly in the evening breeze. The setting sun cast a pale orange light on them, shifting them into different colors. His amethyst eyes flicked over them lazily, watching each one turn over in the small wind.

Things would get better. Sesshoumaru would heal, and he would either leave Miroku to go on his own, or beat the houshi to near death, THEN leave him on his own. He had an odd feeling that the youkai wouldn't go as far as to kill him, since Sesshoumaru had always seemed to be the one to value honor and respect, and killing someone who nursed him back to health was not the most respectful of acts.

He found himself wondering what he should do once Sesshoumar healed. Perhaps he should seek out his friends. InuYasha may have calmed down by now. If he hadn't totally dismissed him anyway. He did indeed miss the girls, and would like to see them as well. He even missing the fox. A chuckle rose from him as he again realized how used to travelling in a group he'd gotten.

His eyes closed after a while, still laying relaxed under the tree, his staff in his arms, as usual. The cool breeze pulling through the clearing only pushed him farther into the light sleep he'd dozed into.

Feeling relatively clean now, Sesshoumaru started back to the clearing, but paused just as the fire came into sight. What need did he have to return to the clearing? He didn't need the human to heal him; He was fine on his own. He needed to track down Sasame and finish what had been started, then continue on his travels. True, he still got tired a lot more quickly than normal, but he could stop and rest when he wanted. So why did he feel the need to return to the clearing?

He knew the answer, and he hated it. Sesshoumaru had become used to company. Ever since he'd taken Rin in, he'd gotten accustomed to travelling with someone. And the monk actualy reminded him slightly of Rin. Both of them had a positive outlook on life. They both seemed to enjoy every minute of it. They were also the only two people in a long time to even show a slight liking or concern towards himself.

Frowning, he remained still a while longer, contemplating things. He could go off on his own, but to do what? Yes, he had to kill Sasame, but what was he to do after that? Naraku was dead, he had no need for Tetsusaiga, Rin would have been avenged. After Sasame, he would not have any goal to try and accomplish.

He would also be alone. Jaken had disappeared some time during the battle; he was fairly certain he was dead. Rin was gone as well, and even Un&Ah seemed to have disappeared. If he were to leave the clearing behind, he would be competely alone.

This is why he grudgingly headed back to the fire, sitting once more in his usual spot, not even looking at the now sleeping housi. He would stay only for a while longer; he had about half his strength back already. Once it fully returned, then he would leave. He continued to tell himself that until he fell asleep.

The monk found himself waking a while after the sun had set, wondering what had disturbed him. Seeing the fire was almost out, he figured the cold must have brought him out of it, and began to rebuild it.

Once it was lively again, he sat back, but found he couldn't sleep. He lay in the spot he'd originally slept in for a good hour, staring up at the sky, wishing for sleep, but it never came. Growing bored, be glanced around the clearing, and his gaze once more fell on the taiyoukai.

Seeing he was asleep once more, he took the chance to look him over more carefully. He was looking far better. His face had regained it's healthy shape, and he'd gotten back what color he'd had. The bath seemed to have helped, as he looked his usual pristine self, though his posture proved he was still easily worn out; the demon was half sitting, half laying, his arm on his waist. The clawed hand were resting on his chest, over his heart, and one leg was slightly bent. He looked exhausted, yet it took nothing away from his usual beauty.

Miroku let out a silent, wistful sigh, his gaze remaining on the youkai for a while, then turning back to the fire. He cursed his inherited pervertedness, he really did. Lusting after a demon who could off you with a flick of his finger was not the wisest way to live. Though, he imagined he wasn't the first to desire the lord, and he surely wouldn't be the last I just hope I can keep my hands to myself long enough for him to heal. I rather like them attached to my wrists.

Glancing back at the taiyoukai, he realized this was the deepest sleep he'd seen him in yet; Encountering Sasame must have worn him out badly. A frown crossed his face as his thoughts turned back to the bastard fox that had shown up. It had genuinely angered him, Sasame's behaviour towards Sesshoumaru, the way he'd spoken of the small girl. Such things were needlessly cruel to say. If he'd been sure Sesshoumaru could have handled it, he would have let him rip into the fox. It would have been no less than he deserved...

Something the fox had said came back to him: "I really thought that Inutaishou trained you better than this. One would think all those beatings he dished out on you would have taught you better." His frown deepened, and he looked back to Sesshoumaru. Had his father really beaten him? That would explain all the underlying anger Sesshoumaru always carried, especially towards InuYasha, who, if it was true, never had to suffer the same treatment. Remembering when he'd watched Sesshoumaru in the spring, as well as the many times he'd changed his bandages, he recalled many thin scars running over the taiyoukai's back, in the form of whipmarks.

Sasame must have spoken the truth. Sesshoumaru had been beaten as a child. Which meant his childhood must have been painful, and would add more of an explaination as to why Sesshoumaru was so cold to everyone.

Looking back at him, Miroku felt his heart go out to the taiyoukai; he had adored his own father, and couldn't imagine how it must have felt to have someone who was supposed to love and protect you be so cruel. Yes, Sesshoumaru had to be toughened up to be a proper warlord, but that wasn't called for...

He'd shifted closer to the youkai without realizing it, and was beside him by the time he noticed what he was doing. Encouraged by his progress, he didn't back away, but rather shifted slightly closer, looking the silver demon over once more, seeing Sesshoumaru's face when his guard was down completely.

He still looked infinately deadly, but also, there were traces of tranquility and peacefullness in him as well. And if he looked close enough, loneliness. Filled with a shudden urge to banish the last expression, he moved a bit closer, and his left hand lifted, pausing next to Sesshoumaru's cheek, then moving closer, turning his hand so the back of his knuckles brushed over the stripes on his face.

When Sesshoumaru didn't wake, he grew slightly bolder, moving closer, his hand moving again, though to comb gently through his bangs and the hair covering the elf-like ear. A soft look came over the monk's fce, which was tantalizingly close to the demon's. His fingers brushed over his cheek once more, enjoying the smooth feel of the pale flesh. The amethyst eyes moved to rest on the slightly parted lips, and his fingers moved to trace over them as well. The urge to touch them with his own mouth filled him, and the same instant he leaned down, the golden eyes opened.

Miroku paused, his heart moving into his throat as the golden eyes locked on his. That tempting mouth was so close, it was near killing him. When Sesshoumaru just stared at him, he gathered up the courage he'd fumbled, and moved in slightly closer. The demon tensed, and started to speak, but the houshi's mouth met his before he had a chance to say anything.

A/N: . Yeah, I know, I'm a bitch. LOL! Dun worry, I'm working on Chapter 6 as you read these very words! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, I know! I keep saying I'll update sooner, and I keep taking forever! I'm so sorry!! Here! enjoy some yummy Miroku/Sesshi goodness!! lol ,.,

Sesshoumaru didn't react for a moment as he felt the human's lips against his own. His thoughts were lost for a few seconds, and he scrambled to gather them up again as quickly as he could. The monk was indeed kissing him; he didn't imagine that. What confused him was why he had yet to pull away. The skin pressed against his own was enjoyably soft, and reminded him of how long indeed it had been since he had felt the touch of another.

There really was no reason why he should not allow the kiss, was there? Well, except for the fact that it was a HUMAN kissing him. He was NOT his father; he would NOT be dragged into feeling for one of their kind, not again, and DEFINATELY not on that level of emotion. However, who ever said any emotion had to be in the kiss? Who said it had to be a demonstration of affection?

Miroku was stunned when he not only wasn't pushed away, but after a brief pause, felt the taiyoukai return the kiss. Of course, it wasn't nearly as tender as the gesture he himself had given. The kiss Sesshoumaru responded with was far more demanding, harder and hotter. It caused the monk's knees to weaken slightly at the forcefullness, and he placed his hands on the ground on each side of the broad shoulders he was now leaning over.

A soft noise came from him as he met the sudden passion with a level of desire that almost exceeded it. His eyes closed and he tilted his head slightly to comfortably deepen the kiss. Sensing movement, he paused, but relaxed when he felt nails drag through his hair, yanking it out of the tie that held it from his face.

Sesshoumaru's own eyes remained open, watching the young man before him all but melt from the ministrations given by the taiyoukai. Sitting up a bit more, pulling back from the kiss, the barest hint of a smirk formed as he heard a slight noise of disappointment from the monk. Studying the face before him, cheeks flushed, now opened eyes darkened, framed by inky, slightly messed hair, lips swollen, he had to admit the human made quite a picture.

Miroku licked his lips for a moment, his eyes watching the demon before him, his breathing a bit harder. His hands lifted to thread through the soft silver hair, pulling him closer and resuming the hard kiss. I should have known he wouldn't want it tender... Was one of the few coherant thoughts the houshi managed to drag up.

A growl was Miroku's only warning before a hand fisted in his hair and pulled him back out of the kiss, tilting his head back, and he shuddered as he felt the hot lips press against his throat. As the fangs brushed over his now speeding pulse, he closed his eyes again, gripping a bit more tightly at the pale hair, as if to anchor himself down.

"Sesshoumaru..."

The demon went entirely still as he heard his name breathed by the human. The sound carried far too much... something... it wasn't entirely clear what it was about the way the monk has said his name, but it jolted against something deep inside the demon lord, something he did NOT want touched, not by anyone, and CERTAINLY not by this human.

So, with his eyes still closed, he pulled away from the monk, not saying a word to appease the confusion that was surely in those azure eyes. Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands did not owe a lowly human an explaination towards ANYthing...

Sucking in a full breath for the first time, Miroku remained where he knelt beside the silver form, still staring at him dumbfounded, trying to work his mind past the fog of lust that had filmed over him and figure out why the delightful kiss had been ended so abruptly. "Sessho-"

"It's cold." The steady voice held no emotion whatsoever, but CLEARLY warned the monk not to speak of what had just happened. Remaining still long enough to prove to himself that the demon really was serious, he got to his feet, walking back to the fire, though he had no need to build it up, as it was generating plenty of heat.

Recognizing a brush off when he found one, he said nothing of it, heading back to his spot below the tree. Settling down once more, he closed his eyes with a soft sigh, and within moments, was the perfect picture of a sound sleeper. However, he doubted he was going to get any serious sleep for a long while...

Sesshoumaru left the clearing as gracefully and quickly as he could manage, retreating back to the water he'd cleaned off in, kneeling beside it in order to wash his face a few times, his eyes closed. The brief exchange with the human left him unsettled, not pleased in the slightest with how his body had responded so easily to the touch. What upset him even more was how his heart had quickened as the monk had sighed his name.

It wasn't love, he was entirely sure of that. However, he couldn't deny the comfort he felt with the monk nearby, the feeling of knowing he was in the presence of someone who wasn't calculating the best way to kill him. The ease that had developed between the two had gone unnoticed by the demon until a few moments ago, and such ease was strong enough that he had allowed the monk to...

A shudder ran through the silver form as his thoughts trailed back to Miroku overtop of him, trembling and sighing his name out like that. His hand clenched in the grass until it tore from the ground, and he cursed under his breath. Such freely felt lust would create nothing but trouble further down the road. It didn't matter that it had been ages since he had taken someone to his bed. It didn't matter that the monk seemed entirely willing to slake his pent up lust he'd been ignoring for decades. And it didn't matter that he couldn't get the image of Miroku breathless and willing out of his mind...

It might have been wise to stay here tonight, rather than returning to the clearing, but that would be considered running from his problem, even if just for a night, and the Lord of the West NEVER retreated. Still, it took a lot of effort to convince his body to rise from where it knelt and return to the fire once more.

The glow of the fire was just in sight when he paused, looking to the south in curiosity. Someone was coming towards them. He could tell they weren't something to be too worried about, so he didn't bother speeding up.

When the demon reached the clearing, Miroku was up already, and looking in the direction Sesshoumaru had noticed the presence. He wasn't on guard, however, proving that Sesshoumaru had been right, it had not been someone to be worried about. Confusion flickered through him when the demon lord sensed the form enter the clearing, but couldn't see anyone. At a loud crack, he looked over to see the houshi holding his neck with a look of irritation, and it clicked who had tracked them down.

"Myoga... I thought you were with InuYasha." Miroku muttered as he pulled his hand away, watching the flea flutter to the ground before popping back into shape.

"My duties lay with the entire family, not just InuYasha!" The flea insisted, which made Miroku's eyebrows raise.

"So you came here to speak to Sesshoumaru?" That caused the flea to fidgit for a few seconds before looking over at the silver demon, who was now staring rather boredly at him.

"Well? It must be important if you pried yourself away from my mutt of a brother to tell me... though I imagine you wouldn't have even bothered if Miroku wasn't here, would you?" The silver demon pointed out, causing the flea to puff out in irritation.

"I came here to tell you that you need to claim the rest of your inheritance!" Surprise filled the monk, especially when Sesshoumaru scoffed, as though he'd heard this speech before.

"So it wasn't enough when I informed Toutousai that I didn't want any of you to bother me with this nonsense? I am not going to-"

"If you don't claim ownership of your father's palace soon, you will lose all rights to it, and Sasame will take it as his own!" Myoga interrupted, which shut Sesshoumaru up rather quickly, a dark look coming into his eyes. That filthy fox... in his home? Seeing Sesshoumaru now understood his insistance, Myoga calmed down slightly, sitting on Miroku's shoulder still. "If you did not claim the palace as your own after a certain amount of time, it would go to the next demon that made a claim on it. I never worried before, because no one seemed brave enough to request the former Lord's home. However, Sasame has recently staked a claim on it, and your inheritance rights are up within a few weeks!"

Sesshoumaru stood there, a silent growl rising up in his chest, then, as though a switch were flipped, he calmed down, his eyes closing as he began moving around, albeit slowly, so as not to aggravate his barely closed wounds, gathering things up. Taking this as a cue that they were to be moving on, Miroku rose to help, and Myoga bounded off, calling out his goodbyes to Miroku and letting them know that he would be spreading the word of Sesshoumaru claiming the rest of his rightful property.

The monk was silent for a while as they finished packing up what little belongings they had, then spoke softly. "Sesshoumaru? How come you didn't want your father's home for yourself?" The only answer he got was silence, and the silver demon headed out of the clearing, already heading out. Holding in a defeated sigh, the monk ran to catch up, lugging most of their things, since he didn't want the demon lord collapsing from exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were in a whirlwind, several emotions fighting to break through the calm visage he had in place. There was a VERY good reason he didn't want to live in that place... every room was stained with memories he'd rather leave behind. He'd be damned if Sasame got inside, however. He may not like the place, but the last thing he wanted was for the castle to be renovated into a cheap whorehouse.

Miles away, Myoga was being flattened once more, this time my InuYasha, who flicked said demon away boredly, and attempted to continue on with his nap. "Lord InuYasha! This is important!" Growling in irritation, the half demon sat up, glaring down at the jumping flea.

"What is it, now?"

"I have news regarding you and your brother's inheritance!"

Miroku stood there, staring in awe at the building before him. It stretched out an amazing distance, proving that royalty did indeed live here at one point. It took him a moment to realize he was alone, and jolted out of his daze, catching up with Sesshoumaru again; for a wounded demon, he was certainly getting his speed back.

Pushing the doors open slowly, Sesshoumaru held in a wince at the amount of dust that covered everything inside. Obviously, after his father had died, and he had left, the human woman was the only one to inhabit the place, seeing as there were more feminine additions here and there. It was also very apparant that no one had lived here since she died, including the cursed fox.

Entering fully, he started off down the hall, leaving footprints in the dust. Hearing a noise of awe, he paused to look over his shoulder, seeing Miroku standing in the doorway still, looking around.

"Wow... I've been in some fancy homes before, but this wins out over all of them." He commented, flashing a smile at the demon. Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely turning back around and continuing on into the massive palace.

It took at least 5 minutes of Sesshoumaru navigating hallways and Miroku tagging along, all the while trying not to sneeze, but they eventually came to a bedroom, which Miroku worked out to be Sesshoumaru's.

"Never even touched it..." the silver demon muttered as he glanced around for a moment, then walked over to the bed, lifting the blanket to snap it out and remove the dust from it. The human just stood there for a few seconds, looking around.

"So... now what? Are you going to live here? To keep Sasame from getting in?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I'm staying long enough to kill Sasame when he comes here to steal it for himself." Once the demon's bed was cleaned off, he started out again, his pace much slower than before, the constant walking obviously wearing him out. Knowing better than to suggest he take it easy, however, Miroku set their things down in his bedroom and followed after him.

This time they ended up in a rather fancy looking study. Sesshoumaru commenced searching through every drawer and shelf, even requesting that Miroku help him, having to sit down after a few moments of searching, explaining that he was looking for papers regarding anything to do with inheritances.

It took some digging, but Miroku unearthed them from a rather large pile on a shelf by the door. Bringing it over to the demon lord, he waited for a while, then blinked as Sesshoumaru cursed softly, setting the sheet down. "I thought as much..."

InuYasha's ears shot up in surprise.

"I what?!"

Miroku frowned slightly.

"Come again?" Sesshoumaru slid the paper towards the monk.

"Inuyasha gets to claim half of this castle, thanks to his mother marrying my father."

A/N: MWAHAAHAHAH!!! The brothers are going to be ROOMIES!!! 


End file.
